


Merry Christmas

by Sassy_assassin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Holidays, M/M, Mostly York/Carolina &Tucker/Wash, York throws a Holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_assassin/pseuds/Sassy_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York decides to throw a Christmas party in order to invite Carolina over, while simultaneously trying to get Wash and Tucker together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short Christmas fic I wrote. Hopefully you guys like it.

Washington sighed as he glanced at the mistletoe hanging above the doorway to his apartment. He looked around as he fished his keys out of his pocket, making sure no one was near him as he walked through the door. 

“Wash!” yelled North as Washington dove through the doorway. North gave him a quizzical look as Washington picked himself up from the floor. 

“Thought you were York.” Washington sheepishly grinned. North glanced up at the mistletoe in the doorway and back to Washington with a thoughtful look on his face. 

“York’s been trying to kiss you?” he asked raising an eyebrow. 

“No. He’s been trying to get me and one of the neighbors together. He keeps inviting him over. I’m sure the mistletoe is another one of his attempts.” Washington explained, glaring at the offending plant. North smiled in realization.

“So York’s trying to set you up with Tucker.” North smirked. 

“How’d you know who it was?” Washington asked in surprise as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

“It’s that obvious Wash.” York stated as he strolled through the door. Washington glared at him, while York just smiled back at his friend. “By the way, we’re throwing a holiday party tonight.” he said as he started to dump bags of chips, holiday decorations, and several different types of alcohol onto the table. North and Washington gave each other surprised glances as York started to put up decorations around the apartment. 

“York, since when are we throwing a party?” North asked. 

“I told this girl at work we were having a holiday party and invited her to swing by.” York grinned. 

“So this has to do with Carolina.” Washington sighed, knowing how infatuated his roommate was with her. 

“Don’t worry Wash. I invited Tucker too.” York winked as Washington frowned back at him. Washington sighed again, thinking it useless at this point to stop York. He and North started helping put up decorations as York began to get the food ready. 

As York garnished the last doorway with a sprig of mistletoe, someone knocked at the door. Washington answered it to see that it was Carolina. Several of their neighbors had already arrived, including Donut and Doc who had helped finish up the decorations. York’s face instantly lit up upon seeing that Carolina had arrived, and Washington left his friend to it as he wandered over to get a drink. York had donned ridiculous light-up reindeer antlers at some point and was currently chatting up Carolina, who was fighting a small smile. Wash smiled at the two, hoping things worked out for York. Church stood against the wall looking grumpier than usual as Caboose put a santa hat on him, but Washington saw him blush a second later when Caboose gave him a kiss on the cheek. Grif was over by the snacks, piling on as many as he could onto his plate while his boyfriend, Simmons, looked on in exasperation. Washington thought he heard Simmons incredulously ask how he could still be hungry to which Grif replied that he wasn’t going to pass up free food. As the party began getting into full swing, Wash wondered how York had managed to get so many people to come at such late notice.

“It looks like the entire building is here.” Washington muttered to himself as he looked around. 

“They probably are dude. You guys sure know how to throw a party.” Tucker quipped from behind him. Washington turned to look at the other man and grimaced at the hideous Christmas sweater Tucker was wearing. Tucker caught him looking and smirked. “You like what you see Wash?” 

“That sweater is ridiculous.” Washington answered, still looking at the assault of colors and multiple reindeer on display. 

“Would you like it better if I took it off? Bow chicka bow wow.” Tucker winked, making a slight blush appear on Wash’s cheeks. He heard cheers emanate from around the room as he turned in time to see Carolina kissing York underneath one of the mistletoe bunches. Wash smiled at the couple, before directing his attention back to Tucker. He opened his mouth to answer Tucker’s earlier remark when he was interrupted by a shout. 

“Hey Wash! Look up!” York yelled, suddenly sounding closer than before. Washington drew his eyes upward to where York was holding one of the mistletoe clusters over his and Tucker’s heads. Shouting erupted from around the room, as the rest of the guests noticed what was happening. York smirked down at Washington as he tried to mask his blush with a glare directed at York. Wash turned back to look at Tucker, and saw that the other man was sporting a gigantic grin and wiggling his eyebrows. Washington suddenly felt Tucker’s mouth on his as cheering echoed around the room. He saw a few people take out their phones, but couldn’t be bothered to care. As they both leaned away, Washington looked at Tucker. 

“Merry Christmas Wash. I knew you wanted me dude.” Tucker smirked. Washington glared at the other man, but couldn’t help the smile that was creeping onto his face. 

“Merry Christmas Tucker.” Washington replied as he leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
